Super Project Cross Tag Battle
“Do you believe in destiny?” —The game's tagline is a 2D crossover fighting game co-developed by Arc System Works, Banpresto and Bandai Namco Games, published by the former and released on April 3, 2021 for the PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and Microsoft Windows. It is the fourth installment of the [[Cross Crisis Series|''Cross Crisis series]], and a fighting game spin-off of Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds. In addition to the appearance of all the characters that previously appeared in the other Cross Tag Battle games, characters from Kill la Kill the Game: IF, Sailor Moon, Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier, Tales, Sakura Wars, Darkstalkers and Cardcaptor Sakura are introduced as well. Production In E3 2019, the director of Project X Zone 3, Sam Imbecile admits that he is a fan of Arc System Works' crossovers and expresses interest himself in expanding and contributing to the "Cross Tag Battle" series as it is called at the time. It was confirmed that Daisuke Ishiwatari accepted Sam Imbecile's proposed collaboration for an Arc System Works-centered crossover fighting game for the Cross Crisis Series after the company developed Namco X Capcom: Crisis two years prior. However, the precondition for this collaboration is that the game will be a non-canon spin-off of the [[Arc System Works' Cross Tag Battle Chronology|Arc System Works' Cross Tag Battle Chronology]], unrelated to the series. Plot Some time after the events of Super Hero Taisen XX: Lost Heroes, an unknown multiversal catastrophe is tearing apart reality itself. Taking place just before the events of Project X Zone 3, a rebuilt and more powerful version of Byakushin called Zenshin'ou brings fifteen parallel universes into the Cross-Universe from Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020 and drags them into conflict, as its residents and champions are confronted with confusion and some hostility. United with the forces of evil from many worlds, she opens a Cross Crisis Tournament to determine the strongest of the strongest in existence and see if the winner is worthy to surpass Zenshin'ou and become the god of a new world that she plans to create. As time passes, the ones involved in the conflict are about to learn the reality behind the "Genocide of Heroes" and the oncoming "War of Infinite Worlds" and the true reason why their worlds are being fused as they are. Gameplay The game plays similarly to the previous entries of the Cross Tag Battle series, with additions from gameplay elements that were introduced in Namco X Capcom: Crisis and Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020. It has six difficulty settings: Newbie, Amateur, Intermediate, Professional, Expert and Master. Modes * Story Mode * Arcade Mode * Versus Mode * Survival * Time Trial * Practice Mode * Special Modes * Tutorial * Mini-Games * Tournament Mode * Online Mode * Gallery * Options Featured Titles Main Series * Guilty Gear * BlazBlue * Kill la Kill the Game: IF (Debut) * Battle Fantasia (Debut) * Under Night In-Birth * Persona 4 Arena * Arcana Heart 3 (Debut) * Chaos Code (Debut) * Dragon Ball FighterZ * RWBY * Namco X Capcom: Crisis (Debut) ** Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier (Debut) ** Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (Debut) ** Darkstalkers (Debut, PlayStation 4-exclusive) * Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum (Nintendo Switch-exclusive) * Sakura Wars (Debut) * Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020 (Debut) ** Sailor Moon Crystal ''(Debut) ** ''Kuroinu ''(Debut) (DLC) ** ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Debut) (DLC) ** Fist of the North Star (Debut) (DLC) Guest Series * Cardcaptor Sakura (Debut) * Hyperdimension Neptunia * Senran Kagura * Kingdom Hearts ''(Debut) (DLC) * ''Yakuza (Debut) (DLC) Guest DLC Series * Super Robot Wars Original Generations (Debut) * Persona 5 (Debut) * Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds (Debut) * Xenosaga (Debut) * ''Super Hero Taisen XX: Lost Heroes ''(Debut) ** GARO * ''Chou Super Robot Wars AE ''(Debut) ** Shin Mazinger! Z Edition: The Impact (Dynamic Pro) ** Mazinkaiser SKL (Dynamic Pro) Characters In the game's PC version, the game's roster, not counting the DLC, has 95 characters. In the Nintendo Switch and PlayStation 4 versions that each have 5 additional console-exclusives, the roster count is increased to 100. Counting all the DLC characters and exclusive ones from both console versions brings the roster's grand total count to 237 characters. Guilty Gear * Sol Badguy * Ky Kiske * May * Millia Rage * Faust * Axl Low * Baiken * I-No * Ramlethal Valentine * Slayer BlazBlue * Ragna The Bloodedge * Jin Kisaragi * Noel Vermillion * Bang Shishigami * Makoto Nanaya * Bullet * Litchi Faye-Ling * Iron Tager * Nu-13 * Hakumen Kill la Kill the Game: IF * Ryuko Matoi * Satsuki Kiryuin * Mako Mankanshoku * Ira Gamagoori * Uzu Sanageyama * Nonon Jakuzure * Houka Inumuta * Ragyo Kiryuin Battle Fantasia * Marco Van de Land * Urs Van de Land * Olivia Von Roselia * Cedric Ward * Watson Livingston * Freed Velez Under Night In-Birth * Hyde Kido * Linne * Gordeau the Harvester * Yuzuriha * Vatista * Carmine Prime Persona 4 Arena * Yu Narukami * Yosuke Hanamura * Yukiko Amagi * Aigis * Chie Satonaka * Naoto Shirogane Arcana Heart 3 * Heart Aino * Weiss * Saki Tsuzura * Zenia Valov * Lilica Felchenerow * Scharlachrot Chaos Code * Celia * Hikaru * Vein * Hermes * Kagari * Cerberus Dragon Ball FighterZ * Son Goku * Vegeta * Son Gohan * Trunks * Android 21 * Goku Black Namco X Capcom: Crisis * Akito Kurusu/Volthur * Katsuma/Moon Knight Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier * Reiji Arisu * Xiaomu * Haken Browning * Kaguya Nanbu * Kouta Azuma / Fighter Roar Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology * Yuri Lowell * Rita Mordio * Judith * Leon Magnus * Lloyd Irving Darkstalkers (PlayStation 4 only) * Morrigan Aensland * Demitri Maximoff * Felicia * Jon Talbain * Jedah Dohma Sakura Wars * Sakura Shinguji * Ichiro Ogami * Erica Fontaine * Gemini Sunrise Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum (Nintendo Switch only) * Chrom * Lucina * Ryoma * Tiki * Validar RWBY * Ruby Rose * Yang Xiao Long * Weiss Schnee * Blake Belladonna * Jaune Arc * Cinder Fall Sailor Moon Crystal (Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020) * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury * Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon * Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn Guest * Sakura Kinomoto from Cardcaptor Sakura * Purple Heart from Hyperdimension Neptunia * Asuka from Senran Kagura Unknown * Zenshin'ou (Final Boss of Normal Endings) * Euzeth Gozzo (True Final Boss) Transformations in Combat * Dragon Install (Sol Badguy) * Mu-12 (Noel Vermillion) * Celia II * Super Saiyan Blue (Goku and Vegeta) * Super/Eternal Sailor Moon * Super Sailor Chibi Moon * Gespenst Haken (Haken Browning) Downloadable Characters Season 1 Free DLC Pack Wave 1 * Jam Kuradoberi from Guilty Gear * Tsubaki Yayoi (As Izayoi) from BlazBlue * Orie Ballardiae from Under Night In-Birth * Ren Amamiya from Persona 5 Arena * Adam Pines from Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds * Princess Eve Butterfly from Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds * Asbel Lhant fron Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology * KOS-MOS from Xenosaga * Iris Heart from Hyperdimension Neptunia Pack 1 * Sin Kiske from Guilty Gear * Naoto Kurogane from BlazBlue * Nui Harime from Kill la Kill the Game: IF * Ashley Loveless from Battle Fantasia * Rui from Chaos Code * Kanji Tatsumi from Persona 4 Arena * Ayame Fujieda from Sakura Wars Pack 2 * Jack-O' Valentine from Guilty Gear * Celica Ayatsuki Mercury from BlazBlue * Waldstein from Under Night In-Birth * Petra Johanna Lagerkvist from Arcana Heart 3 * Aschen Brödel from Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier * B.B. Hood from Darkstalkers (PlayStation 4-exclusive) * Xander from Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum (Nintendo Switch-exclusive) Season 2 Back From The Dead Event '(Limited Halloween DLC Packs) - This DLC event was made available for purchase only in a limited time offer from October 3, 2021 to October 31, 2021. It is composed of two packs, with six characters each, that are bought separately: Pack Alpha and Pack Omega. It was made available again in October 2022. ''Pack Alpha * Bridget from Guilty Gear * Seth from Under Night In-Birth * Cell from Dragon Ball FighterZ * Axel Almer from Super Robot Wars OG * Kamina from Chou Super Robot Wars AE * Yuno Gasai from Mirai Nikki (October 2021 only) * Freddy Kruger from Nightmare on Elm Street ''(October 2022 only) ''Pack Omega * Yuki Terumi from BlazBlue * Junpei Iori from Persona 4 Arena Ultimax * Pyrrha Nikos from RWBY * Einst Alfimi from Super Robot Wars OG * Shu Shirakawa from Super Robot Wars OG * Alucard from Hellsing (October 2021 only) * Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th (October 2022 only) '''Pack 3 * Leo Whitefang from Guilty Gear * Azrael from BlazBlue * Coyori from Battle Fantasia * Bravo Peperoncine from Chaos Code * Broly from Dragon Ball FighterZ * Neige Hausen from Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier * Aoi Satan from Sakura Wars Pack 4 * Chipp Zanuff from Guilty Gear * Rachel Alucard from BlazBlue * Shiro Iori from Kill la Kill the Game: IF * Clarice Di Lanza from Arcana Heart 3 * Stahn Aileron from Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology * Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune from Sailor Moon Crystal * Hsien-Ko from Darkstalkers (PlayStation 4-exclusive) * Elise from Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum (Nintendo Switch-exclusive) Season 3 Free DLC Pack Wave 2 * Venom from Guilty Gear * Mai Natsume from BlazBlue * Mitsuru Kirijo from Persona 4 Arena * Isaac Flynn from Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds * Sänger Zonvolt from Super Robot Wars OG: Original Generations * Piccolo from Dragon Ball FighterZ * Shinjiro Taiga from Sakura Wars * Pyron from Darkstalkers (PlayStation 4-exclusive) * Tharja from Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum (Nintendo Switch-exclusive) * Adam Taurus from RWBY Pack 5 * Dizzy from Guilty Gear * Taokaka from BlazBlue * Odile & Dokurod from Battle Fantasia * Cthylla from Chaos Code * Suzuka-Hime from Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier * Sun Wukong from RWBY * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon Crystal Pack 6 * Johnny Sfondi from Guilty Gear * Platinum the Trinity from BlazBlue * Donvalve Du Don from Battle Fantasia * Labrys from Persona 4 Arena * Milla Maxwell from Tales of Xillia * Raven Branwen from RWBY Season 4 Pack 7 * Potemkin from Guilty Gear * Kokonoe Mercury from BlazBlue * Mei-Fang from Arcana Heart 3 * Lupinus from Chaos Code * Aledy Nash from Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier * Jude Mathis from Tales of Xillia Pack 8 * Zato-1 from Guilty Gear * Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury/Nine The Phantom from BlazBlue * Kira Daidouji from Arcana Heart 3 * Beerus from Dragon Ball FighterZ * Luke fon Fabre from Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology * Merkava from Under Night In-Birth Free DLC Pack Wave 3 * Elphelt Valentine from Guilty Gear * Jubei Mitsuyoshi from BlazBlue * Akihiko Sanada from Persona 4 Arena * Minori Amanohara from Arcana Heart 3 LOVEMAX SIXSTARS!!!!!! * Catherine from Chaos Code * Lunatemis from Namco X Capcom: Crisis * Ken Kaidou from from Chou Super Robot Wars AE/Mazinkaiser SKL * Ryou Magami from from Chou Super Robot Wars AE/Mazinkaiser SKL * Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star * Ryuuga Dogai/Golden Knight Garo from Super Hero Taisen XX: Lost Heroes/Garo: Gold Storm Shou * Yumi from Senran Kagura Season 5 Pack 9 * Kum Haehyun from Guilty Gear * ES Mitsurugi from BlazBlue * Face from Battle Fantasia * Mika Returna from Under Night In-Birth * Cait & Sith from Chaos Code * Android 18 from Dragon Ball FighterZ Pack 10 * Raven from Guilty Gear * Hazama Honoka from BlazBlue * Tsumugu Kinagase from Kill la Kill the Game: IF * Saya from Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier * Seiya Kou/Sailor Star Fighter from Sailor Stars * Lilith Aensland from Darkstalkers (PlayStation 4-exclusive) * King Garon from Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum (Nintendo Switch-exclusive) Free DLC Pack Wave 4 * Bedman from Guilty Gear * Kagura Matsuki from BlazBlue * Kazuma Kiryuu from Yakuza * Goro Majima from Yakuza * Setha from Under Night In-Birth * Sora from Kingdom Hearts * Alicia Arcturus from Kuroinu * Joseph Joestar from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Jotaro Kujo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Kouji Kabuto from Chou Super Robot Wars AE/Shin Mazinger! Z Edition: The Impact Character Art Gallery Guilty Gear File:Guilty Gear.png Sol Badguy-0.png|Sol Badguy Ky Kiske-0.png|Ky Kiske File:May-0.png|May File:Millia Rage-0.png|Millia Rage File:Faust-0.png|Faust Axl_Low-0.png|Axl Low File:Baiken.png|Baiken File:I-No-0.png|I-No File:Ramlethal Valentine.png|Ramlethal Valentine Sly image rev.png|Slayer Bridget.png|Bridget (Halloween DLC Pack) File:Jam_Kuradoberi-0.png|Jam Kuradoberi (Free DLC Wave 1) File:Venom.png|Venom (Free DLC Wave 2) File:Elphelt Valentine-0.png|Elphelt Valentine (Free DLC Wave 3) File:Bedman.png|Bedman (Free DLC Wave 4) File:Sin Kiske-0.png|Sin Kiske (DLC Pack 1) JackoRev.png|Jack-O' Valentine (DLC Pack 2) Leo Whitefang.png|Leo Whitefang (DLC Pack 3) File:Chipp_Zanuff-0.png|Chipp Zanuff (DLC Pack 4) File:Dizzy-0.png|Dizzy (DLC Pack 5) File:Johnny Sfondi.png|Johnny Sfondi (DLC Pack 6) File:Potemkin-0.png|Potemkin (DLC Pack 7) File:Zato-1.png|Zato-1 (DLC Pack 8) Kum Haehyun.png|Kum Haehyun (DLC Pack 9) File:Raven.png|Raven (DLC Pack 10) BlazBlue File:BlazBlue Logo.png File:Ragna the Bloodedge.png|Ragna The Bloodedge File:Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Jin Kisaragi File:Noel Vermillion-1.png|Noel Vermillion File:Bang_Shishigami_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Bang Shishigami File:Makoto Nanaya-0.png|Makoto Nanaya File:Bullet_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Bullet File:Litchi_Faye-Ling_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Litchi Faye-Ling File:Iron Tager-0.png|Iron Tager File:Nu-13 (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Nu-13 File:Hakumen-0.png|Hakumen File:Yuuki_Terumi.png|Yuki Terumi (Halloween DLC Pack) File:1533488289015.png|Tsubaki Yayoi/Izayoi (Free DLC Wave 1) File:1533488444422.png|Mai Natsume (Free DLC Wave 2) File:325px-BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Jubei Main.png|Jubei Mitsuyoshi (Free DLC Wave 3) File:Kagura_Mutsuki_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Kagura Mutsuki (Free DLC Wave 4) File:Naoto_Kurogane_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Naoto Kurogane (DLC Pack 1) File:Celica_A._Mercury_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Celica Ayatsuki Mercury (DLC Pack 2) File:Azrael (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Azrael (DLC Pack 3) File:Rachel Alucard-0.png|Rachel Alucard (DLC Pack 4) File:Taokaka_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Taokaka (DLC Pack 5) File:BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle_Platinum_the_Trinity_Main.png|Platinum the Trinity (DLC Pack 6) File:Kokonoe_Mercury_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Kokonoe Mercury (DLC Pack 7) File:1533488167796.png|Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury/Nine The Phantom (DLC Pack 8) File:ES Mitsurugi.png|ES Mitsurugi (DLC Pack 9) File:Hazama-0.png|Hazama Honoka (DLC Pack 10) Kill la Kill the Game: IF File:Kill La Kill the Game If Logo.png Ryuko Matoi.png|Ryuko Matoi Satsuki Kiryuin.png|Satsuki Kiryuin Mako Mankanshoku.png|Mako Mankanshoku Ira Gamagori.png|Ira Gamagoori Uzu Sanageyama.png|Uzu Sanageyama Nonon Jakuzure.png|Nonon Jakuzure Houka Inumuta.png|Houka Inumuta Ragyo Kiryuin.png|Ragyo Kiryuin Battle Fantasia Battle Fantasia Logo.png Marco Van de Land.png|Marco Van de Land Urs Van de Land.png|Urs Van de Land Olivia Von Roselia.png|Olivia Von Roselia Cedric Ward.png|Cedric Ward Watson Livingston.png|Watson Livingston Freed Velez.png|Freed Velez Ashley Loveless.png|Ashley Loveless (DLC Pack 1) Coyori.png|Coyori (DLC Pack 3) Odile_%26_Dokurod.png|Odile & Dokurod (DLC Pack 5) Donvalve Du Don.png|Donvalve Du Don (DLC Pack 6) Face (Battle Fantasia).png|Face (DLC Pack 9) Under Night In-Birth File:Logo unie.png File:Hyde Kido.png|Hyde Kido File:Linne (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Linne File:Gordeau the Harvester (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Gordeau the Harvester 1533488544449.png|Yuzuriha File:Vatista.png|Vatista File:Carmine Prime (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Carmine Prime Profile-seth.png|Seth (Halloween DLC Pack) File:Orie Ballardiae (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Orie Ballardiae (Free DLC Wave 1) File:Waldstein.png|Waldstein (DLC Pack 2) 1533488635308.png|Mika Returna (DLC Pack 6) 1533488693415.png|Merkava (DLC Pack 7) Persona 4 Arena File:P4Arena Logo Transparent 1024x615.png File:Yu Narukami (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Yu Narukami File:Yosuke Hanamura (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Yosuke Hanamura File:Yukiko Amagi.png|Yukiko Amagi File:Aigis.png|Aigis File:Chie Satonaka.png|Chie Satonaka File:Naoto Shirogane.png|Naoto Shirogane Junpei_Iori.png|Junpei Iori (Halloween DLC Pack) 1533488770077.png|Mitsuru Kirijo (Free DLC Wave 2) File:Akihiko_Sanada_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Akihiko Sanada (Free DLC Wave 3) File:Kanji Tatsumi.png|Kanji Tatsumi (DLC Pack 1) File:Labrys.png|Labrys (DLC Pack 6) Arcana Heart 3 Arcana_Heart_3_Logo.png File:Heart Aino.png|Heart Aino Weiss_(Arcana_Heart_3).png|Weiss File:Saki Tsuzura.png|Saki Tsuzura File:Zenia_Valov.png|Zenia Valov Lilica_Felchenerow.png|Lilica Felchenerow Scharlachrot.png|Scharlachrot Chaos Code Chaos_Code_Logo.png Hikaru.png|Hikaru Celia.png|Celia Vein.png|Vein Hermes.png|Hermes Kagari.png|Kagari Cerberus (Chaos Code).png|Cerberus Dragon Ball FighterZ File:Dragon Ball FighterZ logo.png File:Son Goku-0.png|Son Goku File:Vegeta-2.png|Vegeta File:Son Gohan-0.png|Son Gohan File:Trunks.png|Trunks File:Android 21 (Good).png|Android 21 File:Goku-black-dragonballfighterz-official-art.png|Goku Black Cell-0.png|Cell (Halloween DLC Pack) File:Piccolo-1.png|Piccolo (Free DLC Wave 2) File:Broly.png|Broly (DLC Pack 3) File:Bills-0.png|Beerus (DLC Pack 6) Namco X Capcom: Crisis Namco_X_Capcom_Crisis_Logo.png Volthur.png|Akito Kurusu / Volthur Moon_Knight.png|Katsuma / Moon Knight Lunatemis.png|Lunatemis (Free DLC Wave 3) Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier File:Endless Frontier Logo.png File:PXZ2-ReijiArisu.png|Reiji Arisu File:Xiaomu-0.png|Xiaomu File:Haken Browning.png|Haken Browning File:Kaguya Nanbu.png|Kaguya Nanbu File:Fighter Roar.png|Fighter Roar File:Aschen_Brodel.png|Aschen Brodel (DLC Pack 4) Axel Almer.png|Axel Almer (Halloween DLC Pack) Einst Alfimi.png|Einst Alfimi (Halloween DLC Pack) Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology File:TotW_Radiant_Mythology_3_Logo.png File:Yuri Lowell.png|Yuri Lowell File:Rita Mordio.png|Rita Mordio File:Judith (Tales of Vesperia).png|Judith File:Leon_Magnus.png|Leon Magnus File:Lloyd Irving.png|Lloyd Irving File:Milla_Maxwell.png|Milla Maxwell (DLC Pack 6) File:Jude_Mathis.png|Jude Mathis (DLC Pack 7) Sakura Wars File:Sakura Wars English Logo.png Sakura_Shinguji.png|Sakura Shinguji Ichiro_Ogami.png|Ichiro Ogami Erica_Fontaine.png|Erica Fontaine Gemini_Sunrise.png|Gemini Sunrise 480px-Shinjiro_Taiga_NPC.png|Shinjiro Taiga (Free DLC Wave 2) Ayame_Fujieda.png|Ayame Fujieda Aoi_Satan.png|Aoi Satan Darkstalkers (PlayStation 4-exclusive) File:Darkstalkers Logo.png File:Demitri Maximoff.png|Demitri Maximoff File:Morrigan Aensland.png|Morrigan Aensland File:Felicia (PXZ2).png|Felicia File:Jon Talbain.png|Jon Talbain File:Jedah Dohma.png|Jedah Dohma File:Pyron.png|Pyron (Free DLC Wave 2) File:Baby Bonnie Hood.png|Baby Bonnie Hood (DLC Pack 2) File:Hsien-Ko.png|Hsien-Ko (DLC Pack 4) File:Lilith Aensland.png|Lilith Aensland (DLC Pack 8) Fire Emblem Battle Coliseum (Nintendo Switch-exclusive) File:FEBC Logo.png Chrom.png|Chrom Lucina.png|Lucina File:Ryoma.png|Ryoma File:Tiki-0.png|Tiki File:Validar.png|Validar File:Tharja.png|Tharja (Free DLC Wave 2) File:Xander.png|Xander (DLC Pack 2) File:Elise_art.png|Elise (DLC Pack 4) File:Garon_portrait.png|King Garon (DLC Pack 8) RWBY File:RWBY logo white.png Blazblue cross tag battle ruby rose render by digi thesaiyan-dbgkbni.png|Ruby Rose Weiss Schnee (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Weiss Schnee File:1518092351091.png|Blake Belladonna Yang Xiao Long (Cross Tag Battle).png|Yang Xiao Long File:Jaune Arc.png|Jaune Arc File:Cinder Fall-0.png|Cinder Fall File:Pyrrha_Nikos.png|Pyrrha Nikos (Halloween DLC Pack) File:Adam Taurus.png|Adam Taurus (Free DLC Wave 2) File:Sun Wukong.png|Sun Wukong (DLC Pack 5) Sailor Moon Crystal (Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020) File:Anime_Complex_Cross_Arena_2020_Logo.png File:Sailor Moon Crystal Logo.png File:Sailor Moon Season III.png|Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon File:Tuxedo_Mask_Season_III.png|Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask File:Sailor_Chibi_Moon_Season_III.png|Chibiusa / Sailor Chibi Moon File:Sailor_Mercury_Season_III.png|Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury File:Sailor_Uranus_Season_III.png|Haruka Tenoh / Sailor Uranus File:Sailor_Saturn_Season_III.png|Hotaru Tomoe / Sailor Saturn File:Sailor_Neptune_Season_III.png|Michiru Kaioh / Sailor Neptune (DLC Pack 4) File:Sailor_Mars_Season_III.png|Rei Hino / Sailor Mars (DLC Pack 5) File:Sailor_Star_Fighter.png|Seiya Kou / Sailor Star Fighter (DLC Pack 8) Zenshin'ou (Individual Variations) File:Zenshin%27ou_Amber.png|Zenshin'ou Amber (Guilty Gear) File:Zenshin%27ou_Sapphire.png|Zenshin'ou Sapphire (BlazBlue) File:Zenshin%27ou_Iolite.png|Zenshin'ou Iolite (Kill la Kill the Game: IF) File:Zenshin%27ou_Citrine.png|Zenshin'ou Citrine (Battle Fantasia) File:Zenshin%27ou_Amethyst.png|Zenshin'ou Amethyst (Under Night In-Birth) File:Zenshin%27ou_Topaz.png|Zenshin'ou Topaz (Persona 4 Arena) File:Zenshin%27ou_Kunzite.png|Zenshin'ou Quartz (Arcana Heart 3) File:Zenshin%27ou_Peridot.png|Zenshin'ou Peridot (Chaos Code) File:Zenshin%27ou_Emerald.png|Zenshin'ou Emerald (Dragon Ball FighterZ) File:Zenshin%27ou_Turquoise.png|Zenshin'ou Turquoise (Endless Frontier) File:Zenshin%27ou_Zircon.png|Zenshin'ou Zircon (Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology) File:Zenshin%27ou_Quartz.png|Zenshin'ou Garnet (Sakura Wars) File:Zenshin%27ou_Onyx.png|Zenshin'ou Onyx (Darkstalkers, PlayStation 4 / Fire Emblem Coliseum, Nintendo Switch) File:Zenshin%27ou_Ruby.png|Zenshin'ou Ruby (RWBY) File:Zenshin%27ou_Diamond.png|Zenshin'ou Diamond (Sailor Moon Crystal) The True Mastermind File:Euzeth Gozzo Portrait.png|Euzeth Gozzo Guest Characters File:Sakura Kinomoto.png|Sakura Kinomoto File:Asuka SV Render.png|Asuka Tumblr inline o27fyfRPij1toclmq 540.png|Purple Heart File:Phantom_Render_Joker.png|Ren Amamiya File:PXZ3_Adam_Northwest_Pines.png|Adam Pines (Free DLC Wave 1) File:PXZ3_Princess_Eve_Butterfly.png|Princess Eve Butterfly (Free DLC Wave 1) File:Iris heart render by jessymoonn-dalszh4.png|Iris Heart (Free DLC Wave 1) File:KOS-MOS.png|KOS-MOS (Free DLC Wave 1) File:PXZ3_Isaac_Flynn.png|Isaac Flynn (Free DLC Wave 2) File:Sänger_Zonvolt.png|Sänger Zonvolt (Free DLC Wave 2) Shu Shirakawa.png|Shu Shirakawa (Halloween DLC Pack) Kamina.png|Kamina (Halloween DLC Pack) Yuno Gasai.png|Yuno Gasai (Halloween DLC Pack) Alucard.png|Alucard (Halloween DLC Pack) Transformations in Combat File:Sol DragonInstall2.png|Dragon Install (Sol Badguy) File:Mu-12 (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Mu-12 (Noel Vermillion) File:B4eec1484078748ece002d41b74a9fea.png|Super Saiyan Blue (Goku) File:Portrait 2.png|Super Saiyan Blue (Vegeta) File:Eternal_Sailor_Moon.png|Eternal Sailor Moon File:Super Sailor Chibi Moon.png|Super Sailor Chibi Moon File:Gespenst Haken.png|Gespenst Haken (Haken Browning) Stages To be added Soundtrack Japanese Version Opening Theme: * ** Performed by: JAM Project (feat. Ichirō Mizuki) ** Composed by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Lyrics by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Arranged by: Daisuke Kikuta Ending Theme: * ** Performed by: JAM Project ** Composed by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Lyrics by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Arranged by: Daisuke Kikuta English Version Opening Theme: * Pride '''(English Version) ** '''Performed by: Casey Lee Williams (feat. Lamar Hall) ** Composed by: Jeff Williams ** Lyrics by: Casey Lee Williams ** Original Arrangement by: High and Mighty Color * DESTINY ~Great War~ '''(English Version) ** '''Performed by: Casey Lee Williams (feat. Weird Al Yankovic) ** Composed by: Chicago Symphony Orchestra ** Lyrics by: Casey Lee Williams ** Arranged by: Jeff Williams Ending Theme: * Although We Were Together ** Performed by: Casey Lee Williams ** Composed by: Jeff Williams ** Lyrics by: Jeff Williams ** Original Arrangement by: Chiaki Ishikawa Songs Gallery Wallpapers Super Project Cross Tag Battle Wallpaper.png Screenshots To be added Miscellaneous To be added Voice Actors Japanese * Jōji Nakata - Sol Badguy * Takeshi Kusao - Ky Kiske, Trunks * Satomi Koorogi - May * Yuuko Sumitomo - Millia Rage * Takashi Kondou - Faust, Carmine Prime * Keiichi Nanba - Axl Low * Kikuko Inoue - I-No * Mayumi Asano - Baiken * Megumi Han - Ramlethal Valentine * Takaya Hashi - Slayer * Tomokazu Sugita - Ragna the Bloodedge, Chrom, Joseph Joestar * Tetsuya Kakihara - Jin Kisaragi, Hakumen * Kanako Kondō - Noel Vermillion, Nu-13 * Tomomi Isomura - Makoto Nanaya * Toa Yukinari - Bullet * Tsuyoshi Koyama - Bang Shishigami * Chiaki Takahashi - Litchi Faye-Ling * Kenji Nomura - Iron Tager, Euzeth Gozzo * Ami Koshimizu - Ryuko Matoi, Yukiko Amagi, Yang Xiao Long * Ryōka Yuzuki - Satsuki Kiryuin * Kenji Akabane - Kouji Kabuto * Aya Suzaki - Mako Mankashoku * Tetsu Inada - Ira Gamagoori * Nobuyuki Hiyama - Uzu Sanageyama, Haken Browning, Demitri Maximoff * Mayumi Shintani - Nonon Jakuzure * Hiroyuki Yoshino - Houka Inumuta * Romi Park - Ragyo Kiryuin, Naoto Shirogane * Emiko Iwasaki - Marco Van de Land * Hidemi Anzai - Urs Van de Land * Masako Okōchi - Olivia Von Roselia * Daisuke Sakaguchi - Cedric Ward * Yuuki Kaji - Seth * Katsue Miwa - Watson Livingston * Daisuke Ishiwatari - Freed Velez * Ryohei Kimura - Hyde Kido * Ayane Sakura - Linne * Kōsuke Toriumi - Gordeau the Harvester, Yuri Lowell * Ayumi Fujimura - Yuzuriha * Nao Toyama - Vatista * Daisuke Namikawa - Yu Narukami, Akito Kurusu * Kenji Nojima - Katsuma * Sayaka Ohara - Lunatemis * Shintaro Asanuma - Ken Kaidou * Hidenari Ugaki - Goro Majima * Satoshi Hino - Ryo Magami * Takaya Kuroda - Kazuma Kiryuu * Showtaro Morikubo - Yosuke Hanamura * Maaya Sakamoto - Aigis * Daisuke Ono - Jotaro Kujo * Yui Horie - Chie Satonaka * Mikako Takahashi - Heart Aino * Miyuki Sawashiro - Weiss * Yumi Shimura - Saki Tsuzura * Hironobu Kageyama - Madou Ring Zaruba * Wataru Kuriyama - Ryuuga Dogai / Golden Knight Garo * Katsuyuki Konishi - Lloyd Irving, Xander, Kenshiro * Kaori Shimizu - Zenia Valov * Mayako Nigo - Lilica Felchenerow * Yuki Matsuoka - Scharlachrot * Masako Nozawa - Goku, Gohan, Goku Black * Ryo Horikawa - Vegeta * Houko Kuwashima - Android 21 * Kazuhiko Inoue - Reiji Arisu * Omi Minami - Xiaomu * Yukana Nogami - Kaguya Nanbu * Takuma Terashima - Kouta Azuma / Fighter Roar * Nana Mizuki - Neige Hausen, Alicia Arcturus * Miyu Irino - Sora * Tomokazu Seki - Aledy Nash * Rina Satou - Rei Hino / Sailor Mars * Shizuka Itou - Minako Aino / Sailor Venus * Rika Morinaga - Rita Mordio * Aya Hisakawa - Judith, Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury * Hikaru Midorikawa - Leon Magnus * Tsubasa Yonaga - Jude Mathis * Miyuki Sawashiro - Milla Maxwell * Rie Tanaka - Morrigan Aensland, Purple Heart * Kana Asumi - Felicia * Kenichi Ono - Sanger Zonvolt * Fumihiko Tachiki - Jon Talbain * Isshin Chiba - Jedah Dohma * Yu Kobayashi - Lucina * Yuuichi Nakamura - Ryoma * Ikue Ōtani - Tiki * Takehito Koyasu - Validar * Saori Hayami - Ruby Rose * Yōko Hikasa - Weiss Schnee * Yū Shimamura - Blake Belladonna * Hiro Shimono - Jaune Arc * Yūko Kaida - Cinder Fall * Kotono Mitsuishi - Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon * Tōru Furuya - Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask * Misato Fukuen - Chibiusa Tsukino / Sailor Chibi Moon * Megumi Ogata - Haruka Tenoh / Sailor Uranus * Sakura Tange - Sakura Kinomoto * Hitomi Harada - Asuka * Masami Okui - Zenshin'ou English * Troy Baker - Sol Badguy, Yuri Lowell * San Riegel - Ky Kiske * Seam Schemmel - Goku * Scott Adkins - Jon Talbain * Crispin Freeman - Reiji Arisu, Ryou Magami * Doug Erholtz - Yuuki Terumi, Hazama Honoka, Ken Kaidou * Lauren Landa - Alicia Arcturus, Litchi Faye-Ling * Haley Joel Osment - Sora * Bryce Papenbrook - Hotsuma, Seth * Kyle McCarley - Hyde Kido * Erica Lindbeck - Yuzuriha * Tara Strong - Xiaomu * Mark Hamill - Goro Majima * Kevin Conroy - Kazuma Kiryuu * Kaiji Tang - Kenshiro * Barry Yandell - Madou Ring Zaruba * Jason David Frank - Ryuuga Dogai / Golden Knight Garo * Patrick Seitz - Sanger Zonvolt, Ragna the Bloodedge * Matthew Mercer - Chrom, Kanji Tatsumi, Jotaro Kujo * Simone Simmons - Zenshin'ou * Benjamin Diskin - Joseph Joestar * Scott Menville - Kouji Kabuto * Stephanie Sheh - Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon Trivia * It is the first game published by Arc System Works where the opening and ending themes are sung by JAM Project, known for their music that are used in many Super Robot Wars and Garo installments, as well as several anime. ** In addition, Masami Okui, the female member of JAM Project, makes her voice acting debut in the role of the game's main antagonist Zenshin'ou. * Unlike in previous installments, the characters of RWBY appear in their post-timeskip costumes, as the "Episode RWBY" of the game takes place post-Volume 5. * The English voice actress for Zenshin'ou in this game is Simone Simmons the lead singer of metal band called Epica. * Characters from the Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball franchises are included to commemorate the 30th anniversary of the former, the 65th anniversary of Toei Animation, as well as the 70th anniversary of Toei Company. ** To celebrate the 25th anniversary of Namco's Tales series, various characters from the franchise appear in the game. ** Also, characters from Cardcaptor Sakura are featured guests for the game in commemoration for the franchise's 25th anniversary. * The characters from the Sailor Moon franchise in this game are voiced by the cast of the original 90's anime, despite the characters being their Crystal incarnations. * The various third-party DLC characters are given major changes to adjust into the game's roster. ** In this game Kazuma Kiryuu from Yakuza ''is voiced now by Kevin Conroy notable for his voice as Batman. While Joker's voice actor Mark Hamill actually reprises his role of Goro Majima. ** Joseph will appear in his Part 2 incarnation with both his Part 2 and Part 3 powers. ** Sora appears in this game as young adult thus foreshadowing his appearance in ''Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds - Ultimate Edition ''alongside Kouji Kabuto from ''Mazinger ''in his Shin Mazinger appearance and voice and Alicia Arcturus from ''Kuroinu. ** Alicia Arcturus from Kuroinu ''is wearing the less revealing outfit designed by Masami Obari of Gravion fame. ** Ryuuga Dogai from ''Garo ''is designed for this game by Tsukasa Kotobuki thus giving him much manly look as his armor is designed by Keita Amemiya the creator of Garo. ** In this game Ryuuga Dogai for a first time voiced in English by Jason David Frank of Power Rangers fame thus giving him the much serious tone. * The game marks the end of the "Cross-Universe Saga" of the ''Cross Crisis Series, as the apparent destruction of Euzeth Gozzo took the entire Cross-Universe with him. * It also retconned the beginning of Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds, as revealed in the Ultimate Edition that instead of Byaku Shin's defeat and the Centipede's collapse in Project X Zone 2, it is the Cross-Universe's destruction that broke the barrier between matter and antimatter and unleashed the wave of antimatter. Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Arc System Works Category:Guilty Gear Category:Blazblue Category:Arcana Heart Category:Under Night In-Birth Category:Persona Category:Kill la Kill Category:Battle Fantasia Category:Chaos Code Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball FighterZ Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Super Robot Taisen Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars Endless Frontier Category:Endless Frontier Category:Dragon Ball Fighter Z Category:Dragon Ball Fighterz Category:Fire Emblem Category:Tales of Category:Tales of Vesperia Category:Tales of the Abyss Category:Tales of Destiny Category:Tales of Symphonia Category:Tales of Xillia Category:Darkstalkers Category:Sakura Wars Category:Sakura Taisen Category:Atlus Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Shonen Jump Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Capcom Category:Banpresto Category:Nintendo Category:Sailor Moon Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:T Rated Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PC Games Category:PC games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Steam Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Sequel Category:Crossover Sequel Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Steam Category:Xenosaga Category:Xeno Series Category:Toei Animation Category:Card Captor Sakura Category:Senran Kagura Category:Project X Zone Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Compile Heart Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Namco X Capcom Category:2020s Category:2021 Category:2021 video games Category:2021 games Category:Cross Crisis Series Category:French Bread